Luz em meio às trevas
by Bella Black Malfoy
Summary: Demônios são simples de entender. Sua atitude é sempre previsível: dor, destruição, caos. Exceto quando encontram um anjo em seu caminho. DG oneshot NC-17


Essa não é uma fic feliz

Luz em meio às trevas

**Demônios são simples de entender. Sua atitude é sempre previsível: dor, destruição, caos. Exceto quando encontram um anjo em seu caminho. DG oneshot NC-17**

Ele andava lentamente pelo Beco, seus passos ecoando no caminho. Aspirou o ar. O cheiro. Aquele cheiro o inebriava. Sangue, morte, destruição. Quando foi que tudo começara a ser assim? Desde que nascera? Não se lembrava. Só sabia que, quando tentava achar um outro sentido para sua vida que não fosse o caos e a dor, sentia um súbito vazio.

Seria demasiado jovem para isso? Com certeza, alguns diriam. Afinal, fazia pouco mais de três anos que tinha deixado a escola. Mas ele discordava. Não era uma questão de ser jovem ou velho. Nem mesmo de poder, que seu mestre tanto prezava. Não. Para ele, era apenas a dor, a morte. Os gritos, o desespero. Ah!... aquilo o preenchia. Sádico? Demoníaco? Talvez. Não sabia, nem se importava. Iria para o inferno quando morresse? Que importava? Afinal, o que havia de diferente?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico ao imaginar a voz do velho patético dizendo que havia o _amor_... Amor? Ah sim. Ele não podia dizer que não acreditava no amor. Imaginava que existisse sim. Só que ele não podia sentir algo assim. Não quando tudo o que conheceu foram as trevas. Deu outro sorriso ao imaginar a cara de pena do velho se o ouvisse dizer algo assim. Só de imaginar tal expressão dirigida a ele o fazia ter tanto ódio que tinha certeza que se lançasse uma maldição Cruciatus em qualquer pessoa, a intensidade da dor mataria o pobre infeliz. Porque seria a mistura do ódio com o prazer, a maldição perfeita. Nem sua querida tia sabia fazer igual. Era por isso que ele era o favorito do Lord para torturar.

Continuou andando, até que ouviu algo em meio ao vazio do caos. Uma respiração. De alguém que claramente não queria ser ouvido. Sorriu ao tentar imaginar quem seria sua próxima vítima. Ele foi se aproximando de onde sabia que o som saía, e sorriu pela terceira vez pela patética tentativa da criatura acuada de se esconder passando despercebida. Resolveu falar.

- Sabe que não adianta se esconder, não é? – sua voz rouca pelo pouco uso emanava um prazer antecipado pelo que se seguiria – Eu vou achá-lo de qualquer forma.

Um ofego e uma exclamação de surpresa. Baixa, mas suficiente para intensificar o sorriso dele. Era uma mulher. E parecia ser jovem, como ele. Tanto melhor. Ele não gostava de mulheres mais velhas. Preferia as mais novas, e de preferência, virgens... ele se sentiu subitamente excitado. Tomara que a garota fosse bonita. Se não fosse, ele a torturaria e daria a ela uma morte lenta e dolorosa por não satisfazer as expectativas dele. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais, e sentia mais do que via as vãs tentativas dela de escapar. Ele poderia pará-la facilmente com um feitiço, mas... qual seria a graça? Sentia o cheiro do medo e desespero da moça misturados a uma esperança patética de escapar... ele queria também sentir o que se seguiria quando ela descobrisse que não haveria escapatória.

Um barulho anunciou que ela mesma havia se encurralado. Ele sorriu ainda mais. Aproximou-se a passos lentos, apreciando a sensação de torturar a jovem psicologicamente. Parou quando se viu frente a ela. Mas estava escuro demais, ele não conseguia distinguir nada.

- Acho que precisamos de um pouco de luz aqui, não é mesmo? Quero ver o seu rosto...

E murmurou:

- _Lumus_.

A mulher tampou os olhos com as mãos pela súbita claridade. Ele intensificou o sorriso. Aquilo seria muito, muito melhor do que ele pensava. Ele se aproximou e puxou sem delicadeza as mãos dela, olhando agora seu rosto. Que revelava nada além de medo. Por Slytherin... ela era _linda_. Os cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos pelos ombros, a pele extremamente alva com algumas sardas se destacando, e até os olhos castanhos que ele normalmente desprezava por serem tão comuns tinham uma intensidade que o prendia. Talvez fosse o desespero. Ele não saberia dizer. Mas mal poderia esperar pelo que faria a seguir com a ruiva.

- Você tem sorte de ser tão bonita. Se não fosse, eu estaria realmente chateado agora, e você não iria gostar de me ver chateado. Mas, sendo linda como é... pensei em algo muito divertido para fazermos.

A expressão de terror no rosto da ruiva se intensificou. E ele se sentiu ainda mais excitado. Ela não parecia ser muito mais nova do que ele, era de se esperar que já tivesse experimentado os prazeres do sexo... mas a expressão de terror das virgens era inconfundível e o deliciava acima da maioria das coisas.

Ele resolveu que não perderia mais tempo. Não seria gentil. Se ela estava com medo, ele não faria com que fosse em vão. Colou o corpo no dela, enquanto a beijava bruscamente e arrancava sua blusa sem ao menos tirar a máscara de Comensal (que enfeitiçara para tornar-se maleável e não atrapalhar os movimentos dele). Sentia o pavor dela ao tentar desvencilhar-se dele, ela o empurrava, tentava chutá-lo, tentava falar coisas desconexas dentro da boca dele, e aquilo o enlouquecia. Pensou em deixá-la gritar, mas não queria que nada atrapalhasse a sua concentração. Podia apontar a varinha para ela e murmurar "_Silencio_", mas aí a graça se perderia. Preferiu conjurar uma mordaça e colocar na boca da jovem quando parou de beijá-la.

Agora sim, estava perfeito. Os sons do desespero dela eram audíveis, mas não o suficiente para irritá-lo. Ele arrancou também o sutiã e ficou ainda mais excitado ao ver os seios grandes, brancos e firmes. Começou a chupá-los e depois mordê-los com força, enquanto arrancava a calça dela. Agora havia a dor em meio ao desespero nos sons que ela fazia. Ele sentiu que não agüentaria mais. Passou os dedos pelo sexo dela e viu que não havia sinal de prazer. Ela estava completamente seca. Por isso mesmo, ele não via mais porque esperar. Poderia divertir-se de várias outras formas depois com ela, mas para tirar a virgindade da moça, teria que ser com o máximo de dor possível. Tirou a calcinha dela e colocou seu membro duro e latejante para fora. Parou um pouco, segurando-a, para observar a expressão de terror no rosto dela ao ver o que ele iria fazer, o que era inebriante.

Depois, entrou nela com violência e começou a rasgá-la sem dó, sentindo-se perfurar e arrancar a inocência da jovem, que soltou um som desesperado. Dor. Ah, ela estava sentindo bastante dor. E ele arremetia com força, cada vez mais força, enquanto ela se debatia e gemia febrilmente, tentando se livrar da dor que a dilacerava, mas era inútil. Ele a prendia, fazia-a bater repetidas vezes contra o chão. Mais uma fonte de dor. Viu que ela agora chorava e parara de lutar. Ele levantou a cabeça, sem parar de rasgá-la.

Ah, adorava aquele estágio. A desistência, a conformidade com sua sina. As lágrimas. Claro que só tinha graça viesse depois da luta. Exatamente como tinha acabado de acontecer com aquela moça. Ele lambeu as lágrimas dela, enquanto ela tentava inutilmente virar o rosto. Seu ritmo aumentou ainda mais, junto com as lágrimas e os soluços abafados da ruiva, até que ele gozou dentro dela. Retirou o pênis para ver a confirmação... o sangue. Fechou os olhos, inebriado. Como gostava daquilo... demônio, louco, o chamariam. Ele não se importava. Nunca tinha se importado. Não era a primeira de quem ele tirava a inocência. Aliás, era de se esperar que ninguém mais tivesse inocência no meio de uma guerra. Mas ainda restavam alguns... como ela. Antes de ele tirá-la. Soltou-a e levantou as calças, sabendo que ela não ia a lugar algum. Elas nunca iam. Não tinham forças, nem vontade. Tirou a mordaça dela. Ela continuou lá, chorando silenciosamente, de olhos fechados e sem se importar com a nudez exposta. Ele esperou. Uma hora ela iria parar.

Realmente. Depois de algum tempo, ela parou. Abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos dele. Perguntou com voz clara:

- Por que fez isso?

Ele olhou-a surpreso. Não esperava isso. Normalmente, o que vinham eram os xingamentos, ou mais lágrimas, desespero e palavras desconexas. Que só o estimulavam a violentá-las mais uma, duas, montes de vezes, e depois, quando as forças se extinguiam até que elas não conseguiam mais esboçar reação, ele as matava. E mandava o corpo para a família num embrulho quando conseguia descobrir de quem se tratava. Afinal, para ele, na arte de causar dor não havia limites. Mas aquela jovem... depois de ter tido sua virgindade tirada daquela forma violenta, só o que fazia era perguntar calmamente por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Vendo que ele não respondia, ela voltou a falar.

- Por que isso te dá algum prazer? Não consigo entender... – e sacudia levemente a cabeça.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Olhou direto nos olhos dela, e se sentiu incomodado com alguma coisa que havia lá. Parecia que, quando ela dizia que não conseguia entender, era que não conseguia _mesmo_. Aquela incompreensão absurda do mal que só as criaturas mais puras tinham.

- Não consigo entender... – ela repetiu – Por que você não me responde?

- E por que eu teria que responder alguma coisa a você? – ele disse rudemente, mas se sentiu subitamente infantil. A garota que ele tinha acabado de violentar estava ali, conversando com ele, e ele... ele estava na defensiva. Mas defensiva de quê?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu posso me vestir? Ou você vai fazer mais alguma coisa comigo?

Ele não entendia. Mas qualquer desejo que antes possuísse, estava indo embora rapidamente. Ela encarou o silencio dele como uma afirmativa e começou a pegar suas roupas. Mas, quando viu o sangue que escorria por suas pernas, estacou e deu mais um suspiro.

- Será que você poderia limpar esse sangue? Não gostaria de chegar em casa dessa forma.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Então ela achava que ia para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Você não vai para casa, sua tola. – ele disse, tentando recuperar seu habitual tom sarcástico, mas sabia que havia surpresa em sua voz.

Ela suspirou pela terceira vez.

- Não? Vai me matar? Então por que já não fez isso?

- Porque não tem graça.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Sei. Gosta de causar dor, não é? Então me responda a pergunta que te fiz primeiro. Por quê?

- Porque gosto.

Ela o olhou, parecendo analisá-lo. E ele se perguntava por que não voltava a ser ele mesmo e acabava com aquela loucura logo de uma vez. Ela baixou os olhos, parecendo triste.

- Nem você sabe, não é? É o que acaba acontecendo, suponho...

E ele se viu mais uma vez na defensiva.

- Pensa que me conhece, menina? Está achando que pode me desvendar?

- Por que você me chama de menina, quando você não é quase nada mais velho que eu?

Ele estava estupefato. Não entendia como a jovem tinha coragem de agir daquela forma, e entendia menos ainda o porquê de ele não a torturar ali mesmo. Mas o tom dela era diferente... ela não parecia desafiá-lo, ou provocá-lo... parecia simplesmente e genuinamente curiosa. E se viu respondendo a ela, mesmo sem entender nada.

- Eu posso ser mais velho do que pareço.

- Não, não pode. Eu sei que você não é, _Malfoy_.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, o máximo de espanto que ainda era capaz de demonstrar. Como ela sabia quem ele era? Estava de máscara! Mas quando perguntou, foi com uma calma fria.

- Como você sabe o meu nome?

- Reconheci a sua voz.

- E eu poderia saber quem é você?

Ela deu uma risadinha triste.

- Provavelmente. Existe algo que vocês não possam hoje em dia? A questão é: vai fazer alguma diferença saber quem eu sou?

- Se eu estou perguntando, é porque faz.

- Não, não faz. Você só está intrigado demais por não saber quem eu sou sendo que eu sei quem você é. Uma mera questão de orgulho. Mas não é realmente necessário.

Draco Malfoy compreendia cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo ali. Qualquer pessoa que ousasse falar com ele de forma meramente parecida com a que aquela moça estava falando, seria barbaramente torturada antes de acabar a primeira frase... mas por que ele não sentia vontade de fazer isso com ela? Por que a curiosidade estava, pela primeira vez, vencendo seu habitual desejo por sangue e dor?

- E então? – tornou ela – Vai me matar, torturar, violentar novamente ou eu posso ir? Porque se eu puder, vou repetir meu pedido pra você limpar esse sangue. Como você vê, estou sem varinha.

Draco pensou por um momento. Não soube o que o motivou a fazer o que fez em seguida, mas quando viu, tinha aparatado com a ruiva diretamente para o seu apartamento de luxo. Quando ela viu onde estava, disse:

- Não mora mais na Mansão Malfoy?

- O que te interessa, garota? O que está tentando fazer?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Apenas uma pergunta. Mas parece que qualquer coisa te deixa na defensiva, o que é mais uma coisa que eu não consigo entender. Era eu quem devia estar evitando você, e não o contrário.

Ele se sentiu extremamente irritado em ver que concordava com ela.

- O que está tentando fazer? – ele repetiu a pergunta – Por que conversa comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Você está enganado. Se nada tivesse acontecido, eu não estaria conversando dessa forma. Mas, como você não me conhece, não poderia mesmo saber disso.

- Quem é você?

- Por que me trouxe aqui, Malfoy? Para conversar?

Ele deu um riso sarcástico.

- Prefere alguma outra coisa?

- Não. Só não achei que você quisesse conversar. Mas fico feliz que seja assim.

Feliz? Era essa mesmo a palavra que ela tinha usado? _Feliz_? Como podia se sentir feliz sendo que tinha acabado de ser violentada por um Comensal da Morte? E por que raios ele não tinha vontade de causar mais dor a ela, como já tinha causado a tantas outras pessoas e sempre tinha se extasiado com isso?

Sem saber como agir perto dela, ele saiu e foi à cozinha buscar algo para comer. Não sabia por que tinha trazido a ruiva para seu apartamento para início de conversa. Não tinha vontade de violentá-la mais. Nem de torturá-la, ou matá-la. Sentia uma irresistível e inexplicável curiosidade a respeito dela. Queria desvendá-la, como ela parecia fazer a ele com a maior facilidade. Queria saber a fonte de tanta serenidade e inocência. Lembrou-se dos sons de desespero que ela fizera quando ele a violentara. Agora, pareciam ter vindo de outra pessoa. Inconscientemente, ele se viu pegando, ao invés de um sanduíche, dois, e levando para onde ela estava.

- Com fome?

- Não. – ela respondeu.

- Coma mesmo assim. – não era um convite.

- Não quero, obrigada.

Ela o desafiava sem perceber. E ele, também sem perceber, estava gostando disso.

- O que estava fazendo sozinha no Beco Diagonal, quando todos já tinham fugido ou estavam mortos?

Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos tristes que começavam a incomodá-lo.

- Agora não é bem a hora de se preocupar comigo, é, Malfoy?

- Não estou preocupado. Estou fazendo uma pergunta.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite.

- Está bem. Eu me perdi das pessoas que estavam comigo.

- Quem eram? Sua família?

- Que importa?

- Me parece que você quer me esconder alguma coisa.

- Esconder? Não, eu não tenho o que esconder.

- Então por que não me diz o seu nome?

- Ginevra.

- Ginevra... só isso? Ginevra? Não tem um sobrenome?

- Está tentando descobrir se pegou uma puro-sangue ou uma sangue-ruim, Malfoy?

Era incrível como ela conseguia usar esse tom sem parecer que o estava provocando.

- Esse é um nome nobre.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Você acha, é?

Ele não entendia. Como ela conseguia rir, como conseguia sequer conversar com ele depois do que ele fizera? E _por quê_, em nome de Slytherin, ele não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada com ela?

- Coma esse sanduíche. Você claramente não come há muito tempo.

- Como você poderia saber?

- Eu simplesmente sei. Agora coma. Ou acha que eu vou tentar te envenenar? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- Não, não parece ser o seu estilo. A não ser que fosse um veneno lento que causasse uma dor excruciante e não matasse tão cedo, não é?

Ela não devolveu o sarcasmo com a resposta. Parecia simplesmente triste. Ele riu.

- Por que isso te entristece, Ginevra? Acha que poderia existir um bom menino aqui dentro e eu estou acabando com ele enquanto faço essas coisas terríveis? Enquanto _violento_ jovens inocentes como você?

Ele queria atingi-la de alguma forma, já que fisicamente não tinha mais vontade. Mas parecia ser impossível, pois ela deu novamente uma risadinha triste.

- Isso é o que Dumbledore diria, não é?

Draco ficou surpreso. Foi exatamente pensando no velho que ele disse essa frase.

- Você estudava em Hogwarts, é claro. Eu já devo ter te visto por lá...

- Você não deve ter reparado muito. Eu não era da Sonserina como você.

- Eu não prestava atenção apenas nas sonserinas. Por acaso você é uma lufa? Aí talvez se explique o fato de eu não ter prestado atenção em você.

- Típico. – foi a resposta dela.

E antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, ela pegou o sanduíche e começou a comer. Draco se sentiu aliviado com isso, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Sem notar, fitava-a intensamente, esquecendo-se ele mesmo de comer o sanduíche. Percebendo isso, ela olhou para ele.

- Não está olhando para o meu sanduíche, está? Afinal, você já tem o seu.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. O tom dela era... _divertido_.

- Qual é o seu jogo? – perguntou rudemente.

Conseguiu espantá-la. Finalmente alguma reação.

- O meu... jogo? Não entendo...

- Você está querendo me provocar? Não devia fazer isso...

- Te provocar? Por causa da brincadeira do sanduíche? Ora, eu pensei...

- Não é a brincadeira do sanduíche. É o modo como você age desde que... desde que parou de chorar.

Inexplicavelmente, ele não conseguia dizer "desde que eu parei de te violentar".

- Você preferia que eu estivesse chorando e desesperada, não é? – ela deu aquela risadinha triste que o desconcertava – Desculpe desapontá-lo, Malfoy, mas eu não consigo.

- E por que não? Por acaso gostou? – ele tentou parecer sarcástico, mas sabia que na verdade estava sendo infantil outra vez.

- Você sabe que não.

Sim, era verdade, ele sabia. Mas não gostou do tom dela ao responder. Pareceu mais séria do que ele tinha visto durante toda a noite.

- Não tem... não tem medo de mim?

Essa poderia ter sido a frase mais infantil que ele usara até então, mas o modo como foi dita... numa curiosidade quase desolada... fez esse efeito desaparecer.

- Medo? Não, não tenho. Estava com medo antes. Agora, não há nada mais que você possa fazer de pior comigo do que já fez, para me deixar com medo.

Ele se sentiu, mais uma vez, inexplicavelmente incomodado.

- Você está enganada, Ginevra. – respondeu rudemente – Pode ter me conhecido na escola, mas eu mudei. Você não tem idéia de tudo o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Sei... está falando de tortura e dor, não é? Mas isso não me amedronta mais, Malfoy... não estou dizendo que sou imune à dor. Se você me torturar agora, eu vou gritar e chorar, é claro. Mas nem por isso eu fico com medo. Como já disse, o pior você já fez.

De repente, sentiu algo absurdo surgindo dentro dele. Seria... arrependimento? Não, não seria. Ele não aceitaria isso. Levantou-se bruscamente e foi até ela, pegando-a com força pelos braços. Provavelmente a estava machucando.

- Pare com isso, está me ouvindo? Não tente me fazer sentir mal, pois não vai conseguir. Não existe um bom menino aprisionado aqui dentro, você entendeu?

Ela simplesmente olhou para ele. Seu rosto, antes inexpressivo, agora revelava uma expressão que não era medo, não era dor... era tristeza. Mas parecia ser por ele. Ora, quem disse que ele queria a pena dela? Sentiu o ódio fervendo dentro de si, só não sabia contra quem. Segurou-a com mais força.

- Por que está olhando para mim desse jeito? Não preciso da sua pena! – ele gritou, dando uma bofetada nela e jogando-a no chão. Para se arrepender logo em seguida, ao ver o rosto marcado dela. O que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Draco sentia que se não fizesse algo rápido, acabaria enlouquecendo. Ergueu-a bruscamente do chão e segurou-a mais uma vez com excessiva força, enquanto dizia, com sarcasmo rude:

- O que eu fiz foi o pior que poderia ter te acontecido, é? Então que tal um pouco mais?

E rasgou a blusa dela (que já não estava em um estado tão bom por causa da maneira como ele a havia arrancado da primeira vez) num só puxão, enquanto arrancava também a calça e começava a mordê-la toda, nos seios (o sutiã havia ficado para trás, destruído, ainda no Beco), na barriga, nas coxas, com força e sem piedade, não se importando com o sangue seco que havia nas pernas dela. Arrancou a calcinha e viu que o sangue também estava ainda por todo o sexo da ruiva. Estava se preparando para sentir o habitual êxtase que sentia ao ver sangue, principalmente derramado por ele, quando ouviu um soluço seco. Olhou para a ruiva e não conseguiu decifrar a expressão no rosto dela... só sabia que o tinha feito perder totalmente a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Largou-a bruscamente. Limpou-a com a varinha e conjurou um manto negro para cobri-la, enquanto saía dali rapidamente. Não, a palavra certa era _fugia_ dali rapidamente. Mas não sem antes dizer, sem olhá-la:

- Pegue as roupas que precisar no armário.

Ele estava louco, certamente. Ensandecido, completamente fora de seu juízo perfeito. Por que, por que não conseguia fazer mais nada com ela? Por que o soluço dela o tinha feito parar o que estava fazendo ao invés de continuar com mais vontade? Aquele não era Draco Malfoy, definitivamente não era! Por que fugira dela como um cachorrinho assustado sendo que era ela quem devia estar apavorada? Ele queria matá-la por causar esse efeito nele! Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso... só não sabia o porquê.

Draco não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou diante da lareira, pensando, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Olhou para trás e viu Ginevra, já vestida. Slytherin, ela estava... linda. E não havia nada de muito especial na roupa que ela escolhera. Tudo bem que não havia nada que não fosse bonito entre as antigas roupas de sua mãe, mas a ruiva claramente vestira a mais comum que encontrara: um vestido azul claro, de tecido leve e alças finas, que ia até abaixo das canelas. Mas naquela pele alva, com aqueles cachos ruivos agora penteados, e a expressão serena que não saía de seu rosto... Draco seria capaz de beijá-la. E não com brutalidade, como fazia quando queria causar dor... nem mesmo com sensualidade, quando o objetivo era dar prazer (ele também era muito bom nisso, tanto quanto na dor)... mas com suavidade, de uma maneira que ele nunca...

- Você está sentado aí nessa posição desde que saiu do quarto?

A expressão dela era de surpresa e quase... preocupação! Como, por todos os bruxos e bruxas das trevas, ela conseguia conversar com ele daquela forma? Por que não o odiava, desprezava, insultava? Era como deveria ser, não era? Todas as outras agiam assim, e alimentavam o ódio e a sede de sangue e dor de Draco, mas ela... ela o deixava sem ação. Tinha vontade de matá-la, ou de deixá-la ir... embora soubesse que não faria nenhuma dessas coisas. Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz rouca tinha um tom desolado, de quase súplica:

- Como você pode ser assim?

- Assim como?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Olha o que eu fiz com você! Como você pode sequer... conversar comigo?

- Você preferia que eu não conversasse?

- A questão não é o que eu prefiro! É o lógico!

- Mas não é o que você quer, é? Quer dizer... você me trouxe aqui... e não parece realmente querer fazer nada comigo. Então achei que você talvez quisesse conversar.

- Eu não preciso da sua pena! – ele gritou.

- Eu não estou com pena de você. Como posso, se não sei quem você é ou como foi sua vida?

- Então por que você fala comigo? Por que não me odeia, não tem medo de mim, não tenta fugir de mim?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ela, com simplicidade – Eu simplesmente não sinto nada disso. Não precisa se preocupar, eu não estou tentando desenterrar um menino bom de dentro de você. Acho que a questão não é essa.

- E qual é a questão, então?

- Eu queria... entender.

- Eu também... – ele se ouviu murmurando.

- Certo. – ela parecia levemente animada – O que você gostaria de entender?

- Eu gostaria de entender que efeito estranho é esse que você causa em mim, que me faz ter vontades completamente inversas às quais eu normalmente tenho.

Ela ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa.

- É mesmo?

Ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito o que disse.

- Não importa. – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o segurou pelo braço:

- Não!

Ele sentiu um estranho formigamento pelo corpo ao toque dela. Estava entendendo cada vez menos.

- Por quê?

- Porque... ora, por que não continuamos conversando? Não entendo... você não tem nada pra fazer agora mesmo.

- Quem disse que não tenho?

Ela riu:

- Por acaso você tem?

O riso dela era... ele não sabia explicar. Só soube que acabou se deixando ficar ali, com ela.

- Está certo que não tem medo de mim. Não sei suas razões, mas ausência de medo é algo mais fácil entender do que...

Ele hesitou.

- Ausência de ódio? – ela completou. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Bom... eu não sei odiar. Nunca aprendi, não sei como se faz isso.

- Muitas não sabiam também, mas aprenderam imediatamente quando eu fiz com elas o que fiz com você.

- Eu não consigo... e não quero! Por que você quer tanto que eu te odeie?

- O que você sente então? Já disse que não quero...

- E eu já disse que não sinto pena de você. Eu não sinto... nada.

- Nada?

- Nada. – ela repetiu – Só... curiosidade e incompreensão. Queria saber qual é a graça de fazer o que você faz. Por que seria bom fazer e ver pessoas sofrerem? Não dá pra entender...

- Eu não esperaria que alguém entendesse. Principalmente alguém como você, tão...

Ele não conseguia encontrar a palavra.

- Tão...?

- Ora, acho que todos devem dizer que eu sou um demônio. Se for assim, então você... você é um anjo.

Não era um elogio. Não foi esse o tom que ele usou. Mas ela se surpreendeu agradavelmente mesmo assim. E sorriu.

- Será que você não está nas trevas tempo demais? Qualquer um diferente deve parecer um anjo.

- Não, você está enganada. Lido com pessoas que não estão do lado das trevas todos os dias. E nenhuma delas me pareceu como você. Tem certeza... – e ele parou, com a súbita consciência de que estava para dizer algo idiota, e não pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ela esperou, mas ele não fez menção de que iria completar a frase. E, de fato, não completou.

- Quem é você? De quem se perdeu essa noite?

- Me responda uma coisa... por que estou aqui?

- Não sei. – respondeu ele, sincero.

- E mesmo assim, não vai me deixar ir embora, vai?

- Não.

- Então, se não se importar... eu gostaria de ir dormir.

Ele se viu concordando, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu-a murmurar um suave "boa-noite", antes de sair em direção ao quarto.

O que era aquela insanidade?...

A madrugada foi passando, e Draco não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Uma força que não conhecia o impeliu até o quarto onde Ginevra dormia. Ele entrou sem fazer nenhum ruído... ela não tinha fechado a janela. Estava ventando. Ele fez menção de ir fechar, mas se deteve ao ver que a luz da lua entrava e iluminava fracamente a cama onde ela dormia.

Draco ficou olhando para ela, e teve certeza de que só podia se tratar de um anjo. Como podia dormir daquela forma tranqüila depois do que acontecera? A única explicação era que anjos não se afetavam como as pessoas comuns. Ele se aproximou lentamente para observá-la mais de perto... tão linda... tão pura... ele sentiu um súbito nojo de si mesmo, como jamais havia sentido antes em sua vida. Como fora capaz de fazer uma coisa tão horrível a ela?

Sem que ele percebesse, suas mãos foram em direção aos cachos ruivos, que exalavam um cheiro (fraco, como se estivesse quase indo embora, mas ele conseguia sentir) floral... ele jamais gostara de flores. Mas se viu pegando uma das mechas e encostando-a no próprio rosto para aspirar profundamente aquele perfume. De repente notou que a respiração da ruiva parecia menos pesada. Olhou para ela e viu que estava acordada, com os olhos demonstrando... medo? Ele se sentiu frustrado, sem saber por que. E a única coisa que se sentiu capaz de dizer foi:

- Eu não vou machucar você.

E viu a tensão diminuir nos olhos dela, embora não completamente.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz dela mantinha a serenidade com a qual ele já estava se acostumando.

- O seu cabelo cheira a flores.

Ela pareceu meramente intrigada.

- Ainda? Eu achei que o cheiro já tinha ido embora...

- Não para mim.

- Você deve ter um olfato muito bom.

- Sim. Todos os meus cinco sentidos funcionam muito bem.

- Você gosta do cheiro das flores?

- Não.

- Então por que estava cheirando o meu cabelo?

- Fica bem em você.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que devia era sair dali, mas algo o prendia.

- Não consegue dormir? – a voz dela novamente. Ele sentia que seria capaz de escutá-la durante toda a noite.

- Não.

- Nunca, ou só hoje?

- Só hoje.

- Tem algo a ver comigo?

- Tem.

- Eu incomodo você?

- Incomoda.

Ela riu.

- Você sempre fala tanto assim, ou é só porque eu estou aqui?

E aconteceu algo inacreditável. Ele riu também. Não com sarcasmo, mas uma risada verdadeira (curta, mas ainda assim verdadeira) como não dava há tempos. A diferença que fazia era espantosa. Assim que percebeu o que tinha feito, o riso deu lugar a uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Slytherin... como você consegue isso?

- O quê?

- Eu não pareço eu mesmo quando estou com você.

- Se "eu mesmo" é como eu te encontrei no início da noite... devo dizer que prefiro você como está agora.

Ele a olhou, buscando algum sinal de mágoa ou dor nos olhos dela ao se lembrar de como a noite havia começado. Céus, parecia que tinha acontecido há séculos, e não horas atrás! Não encontrou sinal nenhum. A expressão dela era neutra.

- Mas não sou eu.

- Como você sabe?

- Isso é loucura.

- Loucura é o que você chama de normal. Acredite, você está muito melhor assim.

- Como você... como...

Ela riu da expressão dele.

- Ora Draco, vá dormir. Você já não está conseguindo nem articular uma frase.

Ele ficou paralisado. Teria mesmo ouvido o que achava que tinha ouvido?

- Do que... do que você me chamou?

- Draco. Esse não é o seu nome?

Ele não respondeu. Ficou apenas olhando para ela. Para em seguida, sair sem dizer nada e ficar insone diante da lareira até o dia amanhecer.

Os dias se passaram de uma forma bizarra, como ele jamais teria imaginado. Ao ver que ele não a deixaria embora, e sem mais perguntar por que, ela começou a se acostumar com o apartamento de Draco e tratá-lo como se fosse a casa dela. Não que fosse abusada. Não, ela era extremamente educada. Parecia fazer questão de arrumar tudo, gostava de cozinhar, e sempre dava os pratos para Draco provar.

- Ginevra, você já me fez provar pelo menos umas cinco vezes. E em todas as vezes eu disse que estava bom.

- Pois é, mas eu sinto que falta alguma coisa!

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Se não confia na minha opinião, então por que pede?

O rosto dela se iluminou num sorriso.

- Porque eu quero que você prove, ora.

- Mas não acredita quando eu digo que está bom!

- Acredito! Só não concordo, aí faço as modificações que eu quero e dou pra você provar pra ver se continua achando bom. Afinal, é pra nós dois gostarmos, não só um de nós.

E saía de volta para a cozinha.

Draco estava magnetizado por ela. Não conseguia sequer pensar na possibilidade de encostar em um fio de cabelo ruivo dela, o que ela percebia, e começava a confiar nele. Mas também não conseguia pensar em deixá-la ir para encontrar quem quer que fosse. Só de cogitar a hipótese de um namorado, noivo ou algo parecido, sentia-se ferver de ódio. Não queria ninguém a tocando. Nem mesmo ele, indigno como se sentia.

Ele poderia dizer que se sentia feliz ao tê-la ali. Ela o fazia rir com alguma freqüência (pelo menos umas duas vezes por dia), era uma companhia cheia de vida e não parecia guardar nenhuma mágoa pelo que ele fizera a ela. Sim, estava feliz, pela primeira vez conhecia a felicidade verdadeira, e ainda não se acostumara com ela. Mas nem precisava, porque nem tudo era perfeito.

Uma coisa não sobrevive junto com a outra. Se estava feliz, se estava tendo uma vida pessoal normal, isso obviamente não combinava com sua posição de Comensal torturador favorito de Voldemort. E ele viu-se sentindo cada vez mais incapaz de torturar alguém. Cada vez que tinha que fazer isso, se lembrava do rosto de Ginevra dizendo "acredite, você está muito melhor agora". E a única coisa que o fazia sentir o ódio suficiente para lançar uma boa Cruciatus era quando se lembrava de si mesmo, do monstro que era e de como brutalmente arrancara a inocência de Ginevra. Aí sim, o ódio era tão intenso que muitas vezes as vítimas perdiam os sentidos por causa da dor. E tudo o que Draco conseguia sentir era que merecia estar no lugar de cada uma delas...

Mas quando voltava para casa e para Ginevra, quase se sentia capaz de esquecer os momentos como Comensal. Quase.

- Você demorou dessa vez.

- Missão complicada.

- Deu certo?

Ela olhava a angústia nos olhos dela. Para um desavisado, poderia parecer uma esposa preocupada com o trabalho de seu marido. Mas ele sabia que não era nada disso. Se ele dissesse que deu certo, aí sim ela iria ficar desolada.

- Você gostaria que não, não é?

- O que eu posso dizer? Você sabe que não estou do lado das trevas.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas deu certo. Deu completamente certo.

Ele não sabia por que estava dizendo isso dessa forma. Sabia que a magoaria, e ele odiava magoá-la (nem se preocupava mais em esconder isso de si mesmo), mas sua melhor defesa sempre fora o ataque. Ele se defendia de si mesmo atacando-a, ela, que algumas vezes era tão forte... e outras tão frágil. Viu-a baixar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça tristemente.

- Está acabando, não está? Logo ele terá ganho a guerra.

- Logo. – confirmou Draco.

Não era bem verdade. A resistência estava aumentando, mas não havia como Ginevra saber disso. E ele não queria que ela soubesse. Saber que a Ordem da Fênix e Harry Potter estavam se fortalecendo cada vez mais poderia dar a ela esperanças de voltar para casa, para seu mundo. E Draco não queria isso. Queria que ela pensasse que só tinha a ele, para não querer mais sair dali. E em seguida se odiou por isso. Como se não bastasse todo o mal que já tinha feito a ela! Ele deu um soco na parede, assustando-a.

- O que foi??

- Odeio... odeio isso...

- O que é que você odeia?

- Odeio o que fiz com você... odeio não ser digno de que você queira ficar aqui comigo... odeio...

Ela estava muito assustada.

- Draco! Eu não...

- Shhh... por favor, Ginevra, não fale... não fale nada...

Ele enterrou as mãos nos cabelos e baixou a cabeça, querendo apenas que o mundo acabasse e esquecessem de avisá-lo. Só percebeu a proximidade da ruiva quando sentiu o perfume floral do cabelo dela (agora já forte novamente, ele havia providenciado). Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou as mãos dele, retirando-as do rosto.

- Pode parecer estranho... mas eu realmente quero ficar aqui com você.

- Como... como você pode...

- Existem muitas razões para isso. E uma delas é que esse "eu" que você diz que só se manifesta do meu lado... bem, eu gosto dele.

- E quais são as outras?

Ela suspirou. Parecia estar querendo dizer algo muito difícil.

- Depois, Draco. Depois.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas ele a puxou de volta.

- Não, Ginevra. Me diga agora, por favor. Eu...

- Depois, Draco.

- Está bem. Mas não precisa sair daqui por isso. Fique.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Está bem.

E ficou ao lado dele. As lembranças da primeira noite voltaram como um turbilhão para a cabeça de Draco, e sacudi-la para espantá-las não estava adiantando nada.

- Draco... pára com isso.

- Você... você realmente... como pode querer ficar aqui comigo depois do que eu fiz?

- Você usou o verbo bem. No passado. Você _fez_, não faz mais. Só me tratou bem depois disso. E eu sinto um certo orgulho de saber que fui eu mesma quem proporcionou essas mudanças em você.

- Céus... você... diga que me perdoa, Ginevra.

- Eu já perdoei você, Draco. Desde o primeiro dia.

Então ele não agüentou. Começou a chorar. De amargura, tristeza, ódio. Tudo isso por si mesmo. Pela vida que teve e pela que não teve. Por finalmente entender Dumbledore e deixar de achá-lo um velho patético para concordar com ele. Por saber finalmente o que era o amor depois de não ser mais digno de senti-lo nem de merecê-lo por parte de alguém... principalmente de um anjo como Ginevra.

Ela não tentou fazê-lo parar de chorar. Simplesmente o abraçou e deixou-o soltar as lágrimas e lamentos que estavam presos sabe-se lá desde quando. E ele, como uma criança, chorou até dormir.

Quando acordou, Draco se sentia como se fosse outra pessoa. Como aquilo tudo acontecera? Como ele passara de alguém que sentia tanto prazer com a dor alheia para um demônio defeituoso, apaixonado por um anjo? Ela ainda estava ali, do lado dele. Adormecida em uma posição desconfortável. Ele sorriu. Pegou-a no colo e carregou-a até o quarto. Enquanto a carregava, ela se aconchegou a ele. Ele sorriu mais ainda. Antes, quando Ginevra estava adormecida, seu reflexo não a deixava reagir bem ao menor toque de Draco, mesmo quando, conscientemente, ela já confiava nele. Ela parecia arrependida ao acordar, mas ele sabia que não era algo que ela pudesse evitar. Eram as lembranças da primeira noite. Mas agora... toda a desconfiança, mesmo a inconsciente, já tinha ido embora.

Ficou ali um tempo, observando-a dormir como adorava fazer, quando sentiu o antebraço esquerdo arder. O Lord o convocava. Ele se preparou para desaparatar, quando estacou de repente. Não queria ir. Não queria deixá-la. Não queria causar dor a outras pessoas como havia causado a ela. Não queria ter que fazer seu exercício de ódio contra si mesmo para conseguir torturar alguém. Não queria uma porção de coisas que essa Marca o destinava a fazer. Ele não conseguiu se segurar e riu alto. Sentia-se livre, como jamais havia se sentido antes. Ginevra acordou assustada com a risada dele.

- Draco, o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Não aconteceu nada, meu amor... simplesmente eu não quero mais. E não vou mais. Você me libertou, entende?

E ele recomeçou a rir, balançando a cabeça. Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer e se sentiu contagiada, começando a rir também. Mas de repente parou. Tão séria que apagou o riso de Draco também.

- O que foi, Ginevra?

- Do que foi que você me chamou?

Ele tentou se recordar. Qual tinha sido mesmo a sua última fala? Ela tinha perguntado o que tinha acontecido... e ele respondera que não tinha acontecido nada... Ah. Ele tinha respondido "Não aconteceu nada, _meu amor_". Sorriu para ela. De repente, parecia certo. E, se ela o rejeitasse, não seria mais do que ele merecia.

- Eu a chamei do que você é. Meu amor.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinham se encontrado, _ela_ parecia sem palavras.

- Eu... Draco... quando foi que... como...

- Quando? Acho que desde que você disse a primeira palavra, mas só agora eu sei o que é. Como?... Acho que a pergunta na verdade seria: como _não_ amar você, Ginevra? Conseguiu despertar algo que eu nem sabia que existia em mim... nunca me odiou, sempre se comportou como... como se eu merecesse algum sentimento bom, mesmo eu dando inúmeras provas do contrário.

Ela sorriu.

- E, no fim, eu estava certa, não é?

- Eu ainda não sei. Ainda não me acho digno, me acho um monstro. Mas quando estou com você... esqueço até que existo.

Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- E _esse_ é você, Draco. Não duvide disso, nunca.

- Ginevra, você... você realmente...

- Não me pergunte outra vez se eu te perdoei, Draco Malfoy, ou eu posso mudar de idéia.

Ele a olhou e, vendo a expressão divertida no rosto dela, só pôde rir, levando-a junto e recomeçando a sessão de gargalhadas.

E, de repente, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem começou, os lábios se encontraram. Primeiro, hesitantes. Principalmente ele, que sentia como se estivesse maculando algo puro, algo que ele, tão sujo, não tinha o direito de tocar. Mas ela, percebendo isso, tomou a iniciativa e o beijou com doçura, como se dissesse a ele que não precisava ter medo.

Draco se sentia inebriado pelo sabor dos lábios dela. Nunca tinha imaginado que podiam ser tão maravilhosas as sensações que o amor trazia... tudo era melhor. Até um simples beijo. Ele passava uma mão pelos cachos ruivos, enquanto a outra a segurava levemente pela cintura. Ela estava com as duas mãos em torno do pescoço dele. Quando se deram conta, os corpos já estavam colados, e a paixão nos beijos ia aumentando. Draco sentiu... como era maravilhoso amar e desejar alguém ao mesmo tempo. Mas, quando ia insinuar uma das mãos para dentro da blusa dela, lembrou-se da primeira noite e parou bruscamente, afastando-se dela.

Ginevra percebeu o súbito afastamento, assim como percebeu imediatamente o motivo. Sorriu para ele, como se o encorajasse, e o puxou para perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a camisa dele e voltava a beijá-lo. Sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar-se:

- Faça com que a minha primeira vez seja inesquecível...

E Draco entendeu... ela queria que _essa _fosse a primeira vez, dela e dos dois... como se aquela noite fatídica nunca tivesse acontecido. E ele resolveu que faria o que ela tinha pedido.

Ela levantou os braços e ele tirou a blusa dela com delicadeza, enquanto a levava de volta para a cama. Passou as mãos levemente pelos seios da ruiva, por cima do sutiã, enquanto a admirava, e sentiu-a estremecer ao seu toque. Mas dessa vez, sabia que o tremor era causado por uma sensação boa, e não traumatizante. Tirou o sutiã dela e passou a descrever círculos com a língua em torno dos mamilos dela, que enrijeceram rapidamente. Ela fez menção de tocá-lo também, mas ele a segurou, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Não, meu amor... por enquanto, esse momento é apenas seu.

Ela sorriu e arrepiou-se ainda mais com a língua dele, que fazia cócegas no ouvido dela. Draco passou a beijá-la, começando pela boca e pescoço, descendo ao colo e novamente aos seios, depois a barriga, até que encontrou o obstáculo da calça dela. Desceu-a vagarosamente, apreciando cada arrepio que tomava conta do corpo de Ginevra ao toque dele. Livrou-se da calça e passou a beijar a ruiva dos pés até as coxas, dando pequenas mordidas. Ela deixou escapar um gemido. Ele sorriu e começou a beijar o sexo dela por cima da calcinha. Outro gemido, dessa vez mais forte. Ela parecia implorar para que ele se livrasse da última peça, que impedia o contato da língua dele. E ele resolveu atendê-la. Tirou a calcinha com a mesma lentidão planejada com que fazia tudo, e que sentia que a agradava. Ela estava molhada, mas para ele ainda não o suficiente.

Então Draco começou a passar a língua em torno dos lábios vaginais dela, nunca chegando aonde realmente queria (e ela também). Viu que ela apertava os lençóis da cama e gemia, ficando mais e mais molhada. Fez que iria mais fundo com a língua, para depois retirá-la. O gemido agora foi de frustração. Ele sorriu e continuou mais um tempo com esse jogo, até que ela estava completamente molhada de tanto desejo. Resolveu finalmente aprofundar mais as carícias orais, e ela num instinto agarrou os cabelos dele, enquanto soltava um gemido extasiado e profundo. Passou a experimentá-la com os dedos, primeiro devagar, e, ao ver que ela dava permissão para que ele aumentasse o ritmo, foi o que fez. Com uma das mãos explorava os recônditos íntimos do sexo dela, com a outra acariciava um dos seios, e a língua chupava o outro. Ela gemia cada vez mais, e se contorcia de tanto prazer.

Draco sentia-se cada vez mais excitado ao ver o prazer que provocava na ruiva. Voltou a acariciar o sexo dela com a língua, num ritmo cada vez mais alucinado, que ela estimulava a continuar, até que ela o puxou para cima. Um brilho febril em seus olhos, e Draco viu claramente o que ela queria. Ele atendeu. Deixou que ela tirasse suas calças, e ficou extasiado com a paixão que emanava dela nesse simples gesto. O membro duro era facilmente percebido por baixo da cueca preta, que ela fez questão de tirar também. Ele deitou-se por cima dela e começou a introduzir a cabeça do pênis dentro dela... ela se contorcia para frente, pedindo mais, mas ele recuava. Brincou dessa forma, enquanto acariciava os seios dela com as mãos e com a língua, até deixá-la louca.

Começou a penetrá-la lentamente, enquanto a beijava, e ouviu um gemido dentro da própria boca quando sentiu-se completamente dentro dela. Começou com movimentos lentos, e ia aumentando a velocidade à medida em que ela pedia. Em pouco tempo, estavam os dois no mesmo ritmo desenfreado, descarregando toda a paixão que sentiam. Ela dava gemidos profundos e agarrava os cabelos dele, contorcendo-se debaixo dele de uma forma que o enlouquecia. Ele diminuiu o ritmo de repente, penetrando-a o mais profundamente que conseguiu, mas lentamente, enquanto a língua brincava com os seios da ruiva. Ela quase gritou de prazer, enroscando as pernas em torno dele. O ritmo aumentou novamente e ele sentiu que estava quase atingido o ápice, mas sabia que ela atingiria primeiro. Teria que ser dessa forma para ser perfeito. E estava certo. Logo ele a sentiu estremecer debaixo dele, e ouviu um gemido mais longo e extasiado, enquanto ela desabava, sem forças. A visão dos olhos dela fechados, a respiração ofegante e o sorriso que iluminava o rosto dela foram suficientes para que ele também alcançasse o prazer máximo.

Deixou-se cair do lado dela, e ela se aconchegou a ele, ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Sussurrou no ouvido dele, com voz fraca:

- Eu sabia... sabia que seria inesquecível...

- Você gostou?

- Se gostei? Oh Draco... foi maravilhoso... nunca imaginei... nunca pensei...

- Você merece muito mais. E no que depender de mim, esse sorriso nunca mais vai sair do seu rosto.

- Eu sabia... sabia...

- O quê, meu amor?

- Soube no momento em que você me trouxe pra cá... que você não me faria mais mal... só faria bem... soube que o que começou de uma forma tão horrível... terminaria maravilhoso.

- Como... como você poderia saber disso?

- Não sei. Mas eu sabia. Só não sabia o que exatamente iria acontecer... como sei agora. Agora tenho certeza.

Draco olhou para ela. Os olhos de Ginevra brilharam quando ela disse:

- Agora tenho certeza que era o amor que estava esperando para acontecer... tenho certeza que amo você.

E Draco finalmente soube... que eram coisas assim que permitiam que existissem patronos. Ele nunca tinha conjurado um... não combinava com ele. Mas agora ele sabia, que, naquele momento, se tentasse (ainda que não tivesse a menor idéia da forma que teria), conseguiria o patrono mais poderoso da Terra.

Com o passar dos dias, Draco continuou ignorando, com cada vez mais facilidade, as ardências cada vez mais freqüentes no antebraço esquerdo, significando que o Lord o estava chamando insistentemente. Ele simplesmente não iria, porque sabia que não conseguiria cumprir mais nenhuma ordem dele, não conseguiria mais causar mal a ninguém. Não sabia mais como fazer isso. O anjo chamado Ginevra tinha tirado essa capacidade dele. E também sabia que não existiam pedidos de demissão para Voldemort... e então, o que restava era continuar escondido com Ginevra (agora era grato ao fato de ser tão fechado que jamais deixara escapar para ninguém, nem em pensamento, nada sobre onde ele morava), e esperar que a Guerra acabasse e o lado da luz vencesse.

Também não iria lutar contra o ex-mestre e deixar a jovem sozinha no apartamento. Não era um estúpido e corajoso grifinório. Naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era ficar ao lado de Ginevra e curtir os momentos maravilhosos que passavam juntos. Na cama, as coisas só melhoraram. Depois da primeira vez, em que ele havia feito tudo para agradá-la, ela começou a mudar um pouco a situação, e passou a se desinibir cada vez mais, fazendo uma variedade de coisas para o prazer dele. E, em todo o resto, se davam tão bem e estavam tão felizes que ele até se esqueceu que ela tinha um passado... ou talvez presente.

Duas semanas se passaram nesse estado de enlevo no qual Draco e Ginevra se encontravam, até que um dia, quando ele havia preparado uma noite surpresa para ela, com _champagne_ e várias outras coisas, entreabriu a porta do quarto e a flagrou chorando. Não... era terrível demais ver lágrimas no rosto dela, ele nunca mais queria vê-la sofrendo. E só de pensar que o responsável por tanta tristeza poderia ser _ele_... não, ele não podia suportar.

- Ginevra... o que aconteceu?

Ele não se atrevia a chamá-la de "meu amor"... não quando tinha certeza que ele era o culpado pelas lágrimas que ela agora derramava. Ela levantou o rosto vermelho para ele. Estava assustada, não esperava vê-lo no quarto naquele momento. Mas, depois de uma breve hesitação, fez sinal para que ele fosse se sentar ao lado dela na cama. Draco estava com muito medo do que se seguiria... será que ela iria dizer que não conseguira superar os traumas da primeira noite completamente? Que não queria mais viver ao lado dele? E o que ele faria então? Sem ela, não teria forças mais para nada... nem mesmo para voltar a ser um Comensal da Morte.

Séculos pareceram se passar até que ela suspirou e começou a falar.

- Você se lembra que me perguntou pela última vez, há duas semanas atrás, quem eu era, de onde eu tinha vindo?

Draco apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, nervoso. Será que ela diria que queria voltar para o passado dela? Nada parecia poder vir de bom, e ele já estava ficando desesperado.

- Bem... acho que chegou a hora de te contar. Mas não tenho mais certeza se você vai querer ficar comigo depois que souber.

- O quê?? Seja o que for, eu nunca...

- Shhh, Draco. Me deixa falar primeiro, sim?

Ginevra deu mais um suspiro, e, quando recomeçou a falar, parecia que cada palavra estava custando muito a ela.

- Na noite em que você me encontrou... eu tinha acabado de perder minha família... a pouca família que ainda me restava. Meus pais já tinham sido mortos no ano passado, e eu já tinha perdido dois irmãos. E agora... eu tinha acabado de perder os outros quatro no último ataque de comensais. Eu os vi sendo mortos, um por um, mas não pude fazer nada... nada...

Ela havia recomeçado a chorar. Draco queria consolá-la, mas não sabia se tinha o direito. Ele mesmo havia matado muitas pessoas naquela noite. E se alguma delas fosse um irmão de Ginevra? Mais dor causada a ela por ele? Ele jamais se perdoaria.

- Meu irmão Bill queria me proteger... me lançou... um feitiço de desilusão... e me petrificou... de forma que eu ficasse imóvel, invisível e protegida... ele... ele achou que fosse voltar, que... que fosse conseguir tirar o feitiço de mim depois que derrotasse os Comensais! Mas não... ele caiu, foi o último a cair, depois de Ron, Charlie e George... e eu... apenas tive que ver, sem poder fazer nada... e quando eu vi que ele estava... morto... mesmo o feitiço tendo se extinguido, eu... não tive forças para levantar. E fiquei esquecida lá, achei que poderia morrer lá e ninguém notaria, nem mesmo eu... até que você me encontrou.

Draco se sentiu extremamente confuso. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria confortá-la, queria ouvir mais, sabia que havia algo importante que ela ainda não havia dito... e também não pôde deixar de registrar que ela havia dito "você me encontrou" como se Draco a tivesse resgatado, e não... não, ele não iria pensar nisso agora.

- Mas... por que você diz que eu não vou querer ficar com você?

- Minha família... eram os Weasleys, Draco. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.

Weasleys... uma grande leva de imagens passou pela cabeça de Draco... como ele havia implicado com os Weasleys na escola, como os desprezava por serem pobres e traidores do sangue... como a vítima favorita dele era o Weasley desengonçado que vivia atrás de Potter, Draco nem se lembrava o nome dele... e vieram mais algumas imagens, uma na Floreios e Borrões, quando ele estava para começar seu segundo ano, e a caçula dos Weasleys defendera Potter e ele caçoara dela... e outra vez, quando ela enviara o ridículo cartão de Dia dos Namorados para Potter dizendo que os olhos dele eram "verdes como sapinhos cozidos", ele zombara dela mais uma vez... e mais tarde, no quinto ano de Draco, quando essa mesma garota o havia surpreendido com uma excelente azaração para rebater bicho-papão, e Draco jurara uma vingança nunca concretizada...

Esses episódios voaram pela mente dele enquanto ele assimilava o fato de que se tratava de Ginevra em todas as ocasiões... mas pareciam pertencer a outra vida! Uma vida onde bobagens como essa eram importantes, antes de ele descobrir que a única coisa que realmente importava em sua vida era Ginevra. E ela pensara que ele iria desistir dela por isso? Draco quase riu. Só não fez isso porque afinal descobrira a razão do choro dela... ela chorava pelos irmãos e pais, todos mortos...

Ele enfim se permitiu aproximar-se mais e afagar os cabelos dela (ela o abraçou, como se estivesse esperando esse gesto há algum tempo), enquanto dizia, com voz suave:

- Escuta... eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a sua família... mas se você achou que eu não fosse mais querer nada com você pelo fato de ser uma Weasley... então ainda não tem a dimensão correta do que eu sinto por você. Bobagens de escola e velhos ideais mortos não interessam mais, meu amor... eu e você é só o que importa.

Ela se agarrou ainda mais a ele e suas lágrimas aumentaram, mas Draco pôde sentir o alívio agora misturado à tristeza. Ela sabia que ele nunca a deixaria só.

Agora sim. Tudo ficaria perfeito. Claro que ela ficaria triste por mais algum tempo, afinal, perdera toda a família, mas Draco se esforçaria ao máximo para fazê-la esquecer, não os parentes, mas a tristeza. Ele a faria feliz, era algo que prometia a si mesmo. Sim, os dois seriam muito felizes juntos.

Não se passou muito tempo, e veio a notícia que fez Draco ter ainda mais certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. A Guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort perdera. Os Comensais estavam quase todos em Azkaban ou mortos, somente alguns poucos ainda estavam foragidos, mas era certamente uma mera questão de tempo.

Ginevra não fazia questão alguma de retomar o contato com o resto das pessoas que tinha conhecido anteriormente. Agora, com toda a família morta, ela apenas queria se concentrar em ser feliz e formar uma nova família com Draco. Essa era certamente uma decisão que o agradava. Ele não era procurado, pois nunca se revelara publicamente como um Comensal da Morte. Era uma daquelas pessoas de quem o Lord necessitava para manter insuspeito contato com o Ministério da Magia e outras figuras influentes. Era o papel que Lucius Malfoy desempenhara até sua morte, e tinha sido o de Draco também. Claro que desconfiavam dele (ou, no caso de Harry Potter, tinham certeza), mas ele pouco se importava. Assim como Ginevra, ele não tinha a menor intenção de travar contato com quem quer que fosse, então bastava que o deixassem em paz para viver sua vida.

Estava, na verdade, pensando seriamente em se mudar da Inglaterra. Afinal, não havia mais nada que prendesse a ele e a Ginevra no país. Poderiam muito bem se mudar para algum lugar bem longe, como a Austrália (Draco sempre se interessara pelo lugar).

E foi exatamente isso que os dois começaram a planejar pouco depois do fim da Guerra. Draco agora ia freqüentemente ao banco resolver pendências da transferência de sua conta principal para o Gringotes da Austrália. Chegava em casa e sempre encontrava Ginevra esperando ansiosamente por ele e pelas novidades que favoreciam a partida deles. Não tinha mais medo de deixá-la sozinha em casa, afinal, não havia mais guerra para ameaçá-los. Esse foi seu grande erro.

Numa tarde em que Draco demorou um pouco mais que o normal, aconteceu. Ele estava chegando em casa, apressado, ansioso em contar as últimas novidades a Ginevra. Estava tudo acertado. As pendências com a fortuna Malfoy não existiam mais, eles podiam viajar. Não tinham casa na Austrália ainda, mas isso não seria um problema. Poderiam viver em um hotel de luxo até encontrar a propriedade ideal para viverem. Dinheiro não faltava.

Mas, assim que aparatou em frente a seu prédio, sentiu o coração parar. A Marca Negra pairava sobre ele. A marca que ele tantas vezes conjurara, sabendo o terror que causaria nos familiares e conhecidos de quem quer que fosse o dono da casa... agora, pela primeira vez, ele estava experimentando esse mesmo terror. Sua cabeça girava, os pensamentos passavam num turbilhão... Voldemort se fora... tinha acabado tudo... então quem... quem poderia...?

Aparatou em frente ao apartamento. Arrombado violentamente. Entrou, olhando ao redor e percorrendo a casa freneticamente, cada fibra de seu corpo desejando, pedindo... por favor, que ela não estivesse... não estivesse...

E então, quando chegou ao quarto, seu mundo desabou. Havia sangue, sangue por todos os lados! E ele não tinha dúvidas sobre de quem era... sentiu as lágrimas turvando seus olhos antes mesmo de chegar à cama, onde ele sabia o que iria encontrar...

Ela estava lá. Fria. E estaria pálida, se não fosse pelo sangue que cobria todo o seu corpo, junto com cortes feitos de forma claramente selvagem. Terror e dor estavam estampados nos olhos arregalados...

- Não...

A voz de Draco saiu fraca. Não queria, não podia acreditar que seu anjo, sua Ginevra, estava morta... era terrível demais, cruel demais... o anjo que o havia tornado um demônio defeituoso, que tinha despertado nele o amor e diversas sensações maravilhosas que ele jamais se imaginara capaz de sentir...

- Não... não... meu anjo, meu amor... não...

Agora as lágrimas caíam livremente pelo rosto dele, enquanto ele soltava soluços desesperados e se agarrava ao corpo sem vida e ensangüentado de Ginevra. Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, naquilo que parecia ser um pesadelo, o pior pesadelo que ele jamais presenciara... até que ouviu.

- Agora sim...

A voz, baixa e rouca pela falta de uso, e difícil de dizer se pertencia a um homem ou a uma mulher, revelava clara demência. Draco se virou, com os olhos enturvados pelas lágrimas, para ver a quem pertencia. Era uma mulher afinal de contas. Por mais que não estivesse parecendo nem humana, esquelética, com o rosto incrivelmente semelhante a uma caveira, os olhos arregalados e fundos, os cabelos sujos e desgrenhados, as roupas mais parecendo trapos... era uma mulher.

Quase todos os Comensais haviam sido mortos ou presos. _Quase_. Draco tinha se esquecido de conferir o motivo de existir um "quase". E o motivo era justamente a agora mais que nunca inescrupulosa, perigosa e insana Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ela, obviamente, não tinha aceitado a queda de Voldemort, e, por algum motivo, resolveu que a deserção de Draco estava ligada ao fato. E seu novo objetivo de vida passou a ser destruir a do sobrinho. Destruir da forma mais dolorosa possível. E ela não tardou a descobrir qual era essa forma.

Draco queria ter forças para amaldiçoá-la, torturá-la, provocar dor, matá-la, qualquer coisa... mas não tinha. Não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada que não fosse a dor que esmagava seu coração pela visão de Ginevra morta...

- Você achou que escaparia impune, não é, traidorzinho sujo? Achou que poderia abandonar o Lord, trocá-lo por essa imundazinha traidora do próprio sangue e nada iria lhe acontecer? Traidor, traidor...

Ela repetia insanamente, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca, a boca escancarada em um sorriso horrível.

Draco queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria ao menos expulsá-la dali, já que não tinha forças nem determinação para lançar qualquer feitiço, por mais fraco que fosse, quanto mais uma maldição imperdoável... mas não conseguia articular uma frase coerente. Continuou agarrado ao corpo de Ginevra, chorando como se tudo dependesse disso, quem sabe o tamanho de sua dor e de seu desespero servisse para trazê-la de volta...

- Você não vai me enfrentar, traidor? Não vai querer me punir por matar a sua piranhazinha ruiva? Ela realmente sofreu, sabe... – a voz se tornou um sibilo ainda mais baixo e mostrava um prazer mórbido – Primeiro eu a torturei com a Cruciatus, ah, precisa ver como ela implorou para que eu parasse... como ela chamou por você e você não estava aqui, você não veio...

- Não... não... – ele repetia, em desespero, e a falta de uma reação explosiva parecia estar irritando Bellatrix, que elevou um pouco mais a voz:

- E então, eu comecei a achar que não tinha graça, sabe, toda vez que eu suspendia a maldição, ela estava lá, tão limpinha, tão perfeitinha... achei que um toque trouxa para uma vadiazinha suja como ele caberia bem!

E, ao dizer isso, ela mostrou a adaga, afiada e suja de sangue... sangue de Ginevra.

- E comecei a retalhá-la toda, como você pôde ver... ah, os gritos, Draco! Você não faz idéia!

Sim ,ele fazia, e isso era o que fazia a dor mais insuportável. Ele fazia idéia do quanto ela havia gritado, se desesperado... e ele não estava lá para salvá-la, ele não estava lá... seu corpo se sacudia cada vez mais pelos soluços, a cabeça latejava horrivelmente pelo choro compulsivo. Bellatrix estava fora de si.

- Você não vai fazer nada, seu verme desprezível?? Seu covardezinho imundo! _Crucio_!

A dor que Draco conhecia tão bem, tanto por sofrer quando por provocar, tomou conta de todo o seu corpo quando a maldição de Bellatrix o atingiu. Ele automaticamente trincou os dentes para não gritar (reação que havia aprendido com seu pai), enquanto se soltava do corpo sem vida de Ginevra e caía de joelhos no chão. Mas começou a sentir um alívio insano com tanta dor física. Pelo menos o distraía da dor maior, a que o corroía como um veneno, a que realmente importava...

Como se percebesse isso, Bellatrix suspendeu a maldição e ficou olhando para ele com ódio, a varinha ainda erguida. Draco sabia que esse era o momento em que ela perdia a paciência e lançava a maldição final... que parecia mais uma bênção no momento. Ele esperou, ofegante e de olhos fechados. Mas as duas palavras desejadas não vieram...

- Aposto que quer morrer agora, não é? Sua vida perdeu todo o sentido? Você se tornou um daqueles tolos previsíveis que amam, não é??

Ela soltou uma gargalhada terrível e insana. Para logo depois baixar a voz abruptamente para o sussurro sibilante que já havia usado antes.

- Mas eu não vou te matar, traidorzinho... não quando você já está pior que morto. Sua maldição será sofrer por ela... e conviver com o eterno remorso de tê-la deixado sozinha aqui para morrer... de não ter feito nada para impedir...

E essas foram as últimas palavras dela antes de desaparatar sabe-se lá para onde, ou para fazer o quê. Algumas semanas mais tarde, seus assassinatos brutais acabariam levando os aurores para sua pista e ela faria de Azkaban seu eterno lar... mas nada disso importaria para Draco.

Ele já não chorava. Não fazia qualquer som. Seu olhar estava completamente vazio enquanto absorvia a verdade que havia nas palavras de Bellatrix. Sim, essa seria sua eterna maldição. Viver sem sua Ginevra, seu amor, seu anjo... sabendo que fora sua culpa por deixá-la sozinha, e mais, por se esquecer de Bellatrix e do quanto ela era perigosa.

Ele, enfim, entendeu. Ele não tinha o direito de ser feliz. Não depois de todas as coisas terríveis que tinha feito, de todas as vidas que tirara, todas as pessoas que torturara, todas as jovens, até meninas, que violentara... Ginevra fora, sim, a alçada para sua redenção. Para que ele parasse de causar tanta dor e sofrimento, para que se transformasse em um homem melhor... mas nem mesmo ela, sendo o anjo que era, poderia ser suficiente para apagar seu passado horrendo e fazê-lo merecer ter uma vida comum e feliz.

Felicidade... ele agora sabia havia tido a sua cota nos meses que passara com Ginevra. Tinha sido feliz apenas por tempo suficiente para saber o que era e estar agora destroçado, destruído, por ver a felicidade morrer junto com sua amada.

Ele viveria. Sim, viveria tanto quanto fosse possível, e pagaria pelos erros de seu passado com a dor que ele sabia que não se extinguiria nem diminuiria enquanto tivesse consciência para senti-la.

Afinal, ele deveria ter sabido desde o início. Um demônio defeituoso, apaixonado por um anjo... isso era contra o curso da vida. Ele maculara aquele anjo com seu amor maldito, e agora pagaria por isso. Só lhe restava continuar respirando...

**N/A: Gulp! (Bella engolindo em seco) Gente, me desculpem por esse final... mas eu simplesmente não consegui escrever nada diferente. Eu normalmente adoro **_**happy ends**_** também, mas essa fic era pra ser bem angst mesmo... **

**Foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma coisa mais triste assim, espero que tenha agradado alguns... talvez despertado a ira de outros... enfim, tenha provocado alguma coisa suficiente para uma review!**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Bella Black Malfoy**


End file.
